


Уроки доверия для Клинта Бартона

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [25]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Awkward Romance, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: У Клинта есть проблема, с которой ни Наташа, ни Кейт не помогут справиться, так что он обращается к парню. В конце концов, это же гейская проблема.





	Уроки доверия для Клинта Бартона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clint Barton Learns to Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454174) by [dracoluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv). 

В квартире ЩИТа Клинт Бартон жил в полном одиночестве. Вливал в себя реки кофе, еду — заказывал… И рубился с Кейт, своей воспитанницей, в видеоигры. Вот только команде он, несмотря на дружбу с Кейт и Нат, всё ещё едва доверял. Это-то недоверие и мешало обращаться к ним за помощью.  
  
Может, Клинт Бартон и жил один, и заказывал еду на дом, и зависал всего с двумя подружками, но это вовсе не означало, что он никуда и никогда не выходил. И уж точно не значило, что его никуда никогда не приглашали. Если честно, его приглашали просто огромное количество раз. И всегда — один и тот же человек. Так что всё очень серьёзно.  
  
О да: у Клинта Бартона серьёзные отношения, и он до сих пор никому о них не разболтал. Ну ладно, он рассказал Наташе и Кейт, но вряд ли это считается — они же не кто попало. И… В общем, он бы хотел развития этих отношений, вот только никак не мог придумать, как предложить своему партнёру по «настоящим серьёзным отношениям» съехаться. А просить подсказок у девчонок — гиблое дело: девчонки же, да что они в этом понимают!  
  
Так что Клинту Бартону просто придётся обратиться к кому-то из парней. Но вот кому из них он может доверять? Кто из них вообще способен с таким помочь? Единственная гей-пара в окружении — Стив и Баки, но этим двоим приходилось просить друг друга о подобном примерно никогда.  
  
Ну ладно, может, Тони?  
  
Помощь Тони Старка не нужна Клинту Бартону. Ни в жизнь. Потому что предложение Тони заключалось в том, чтобы ослепительно улыбнуться, всучить дорогой подарок, а следом — ключи с датой переезда. Никакой. Романтики. Вообще.  
  
Может, у Брюса выйдет лучше?  
  
Клинту Бартону не стоило просить о помощи Брюса Бэннера. Разговор и так был неловким, но когда Брюс принялся ныть о своей последней девушке, сделался просто ужасным, а после — смертельно опасным, потому что в процессе тот на себя разозлился и обернулся зелёным чудовищем.  
  
Н-да, похоже, всё же придётся идти за советом к Стиву и Баки.  
  
И от Стива с Баки Клинту Бартону совершенно нечего перенять: все их идеи сводятся к тому, чтобы вступить в армию и жизнь положить ради другого. Полная противоположность светлому, милому и трогательному моменту, каким задумывает это Клинт.  
  
Видимо, придётся справляться самому; вот только как же выразить, насколько важный и значимый для него это шаг?  
  
Клинту Бартону остаётся только одно: объединить все полученные советы.  
  
Для начала он пригласил своего партнёра на изысканный ужин в ресторане, как велела Кейти. Во-вторых, купил отличный костюм — соответственно предложению Наташи. Следующим пунктом выбил брайлем «любовь» на запасном ключе от квартиры и уложил его в бархатную коробочку. И собственноручно же капельками клея забрайлил открытку, откровенно — совсем как Брюс, Стив и Баки в разговорах о своих партнёрах — расписав, и как сильно любит, и всё, на что ради него готов.  
  
Он даже дождался десерта, прежде чем вручить открытку и коробочку своему кое-кому, с которым «серьёзные взрослые отношения».  
  
А ночью Клинту Бартону основательно подтвердили, что подарок идеален. Очень много раз.  
  
Возможно, всё же стоит начать доверять команде. Мэтт уж точно считает, что стоит.


End file.
